Sports practice nets commonly have a frame to which a net is attached at multiple points around the frame. Over time, use of the net as a backstop in practising various ball type games tends to loosen the net relative to the frame. To tighten the net the user must sequentially release the net at each supporting point around the frame and reattach it to the frame in tighter fashion. The procedure is time consuming and requires the user to tighten the net alternately at spaced intervals around the frame so that the net will be uniformly taut.
Prior art sports practice nets tend to be bulky structures which are not easily erected or transported from one location to another. Accordingly, users tend to leave such nets erected in a single location. This risks deterioration of the net through exposure to the elements and means that the net is not always available for convenient use (for example, if access to the net is temporarily obstructed).
The present invention overcomes the foregoing disadvantages by providing a sports practice net which is easily adjusted to tighten the net on the frame. Sports practice nets constructed in accordance with the invention are also easily erected or dismantled, easily transported from one location to another, and can easily be stored while not in use.